The standard type of such dispensers consists of a cubical sheet metal box open at the top for loading and extraction, with a spring-loaded plate therein urging the contained napkins toward the opening. Loading and withdrawal of napkins is inconvenient because of restrictions around the access opening. As the contents become more nearly exhausted, the remaining napkins become more loosely retained and freer for deliberate or inadvertent removal in quantities in excess of the actual need of the patron, with loss to the proprietor.